Harmonious Living: A DHMIS Fanfiction
by WordsAreScribbles
Summary: Meet Bella May, a doll in a world full of insanity. Even after everything that happened, all the (humanized) characters of Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared continued living together in perfect(?) harmony. That is until Bella May came around.
1. Chapter 1

"What? Are you sure? There are no other hotels in the area, where am I supposed to stay?" a young woman, in her early twenties, questioned the hotel manager. She was visiting the small town of Framlingham to take care of her father, who was deathly ill and bedridden at the hospital. This particular hotel, Keava Garden Suites, was the only one within fifty miles of the surrounding area. She had only brought enough money for the cab ride there because her father, without her consent, had said he would pay for everything else.

"I would like to help, but I'm afraid I can't. I apologize, but there are no more rooms available" he said with a fake smile.

"I understand. It's fine, I'll find someplace else to stay" she said with an equally fake smile. As she left through the revolving door, she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a man with a surprised expression. His skin and eyes were a light, almost pink, red color. His dreadlocked hair was crimson, reaching down to the base of his neck. His sweater and jeans were the same color as his hair, the bandana around his neck a bit darker than his eyes. He was broad shouldered, and at least 6'4".

"I-I'm sorry, Miss" he apologized. His voice was smooth, reminding her of the color red. He widened his eyes, soaking in her appearance. This must have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was very petite, and doll-like, no taller than 5ft. All of her features looked as though they were painted by a master artist. Her skin was pale and flawless, her lips were full and perfectly pink. She had freckles perfectly scattered across her nose and cheeks. Her bright orange hair was put into curled pigtails, with teal ribbons. Her elaborate, fancy dress was the same color as her hair and ribbons, orange and teal. She was holding her luggage in one hand, and an umbrella in the other, all orange and teal. She had an orange ribbon around her neck. But, what he noticed the most was her eyes. They were huge. The biggest eyes he had ever seen, he could've drowned in that pool of blue.

"No! I mean, it's fine, it's my fault" she said embarrassedly. Her voice sounded like the cute sound the bell on a cats collar makes.

"No, no, I... I-I heard that you needed a place to stay" what the hell was he doing!? Ugh, that had always been one of his worst flaws, saying things without thinking. He tried to keep a straight face (although he felt like one of his eyes was squinted), and braced himself for the worst.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, none of the rooms here are available" she said, pointing at the hotel behind her. He thought for sure she would get nervous or angry, but not even a hint of either crossed her face.

'Maybe I could help her. She would've gone to stay with family if she could, but she didn't so she probably has nowhere to stay' he thought. Who knows? She might take him up on the offer.

"I suppose you have nowhere else to stay?".

"Yeah."

"Would it help at all if I...uh, you could stay at my apartment" he offered nervously, looking down. Silence. He looked up. She was completely emotionless for a few seconds, but her the corners of her mouth slowly curled up into a full smile.

"Absolutely! That would help a lot!" she exclaimed, setting down her luggage and wrapping her arms around him. He started blushing like mad.

'She hugged a complete stranger. I'm gonna have to watch after this one' he thought as she pulled away, still smiling gratefully. He looked at her in awe.

"Oh, um, my name's Harry. And you?" he asked, thinking he should probably know her name if she was going to be living with him.

"Bella May, but you can call me May" she said, picking up her luggage, and showing him a blindingly white smile. "Where do you live?".

"I actually don't have a car, but my roommate does. I can call him" he admitted, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, which had a red cover.

"Oh, you have a roommate? Cool!" she remarked, dancing around slightly. He glaced over, realizing how cute she really was. She was very child-like. Hmm.

"Yeah, could you bring the car around?... The hotel... There's only one, man. Yeah, okay, see you in a minute" he said, hanging up and shoving the phone back into his pocket. "He'll be here in a minute. He's also bringing his niece. He lives with us too."

"I see! So, what are their names?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, uh, his name is Robin, his niece's is Manny" he explained, a bit flustered. This was all happening so fast, he couldn't believe this beautiful girl was going to stay at their apartment.

'This should be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of semi-awkward silence, a dark green sports car pulled up to them. The window rolled down to reveal a man in the drivers seat and a little boy in the passenger's. The man's skin and eyes were a dusty green color. His dark green hair was short and messy. He was wearing a black turtleneck with a brown blazer, along with an odd choice of jeans (yellow with thin, orange stripes). There was a red handkerchief folded into a triangle in his right breast pocket. He looked a bit startled upon seeing May.

"Hey, Harry, who is this lovely lady?" He asked politely, smiling. His voice was scratchy, but kind. The small boy next to him looked curious. His eyes and hair were blue, his skin a yellow color. Oddly enough, his nose was orange. He was wearing a pair of overalls shorts over an orange T-shirt. The pocket on his overalls had an M on it.

"Uh, this is May. She's in town for a while and I invited her to stay with us because there's no where else for her to stay" he explained, opening the door and letting her in first.

"Hi! You must be Robin and Manny, right?" She asked, settling herself into the seat as Harry put her luggage in the trunk. She kept the umbrella with her and put it on her lap.

"Yeah, that's us. Say something" he said, nudging Manny with his elbow.

"Oh! Ah, hi! I'm Manny, but you know that. He's my uncle!" He said happily, pointing at Robin.

"So I hear!" She said, smiling as Harry sat down and closed the door.

"There's something you should know about our house" he said nervously.

"What should I know?" She asked, keeping her cheery attitude.

"We have...I guess you could say even more roommates. They have an apartment next to ours, but they are usually at our place. They're a clock and a notepad. We didn't even know they were people until after...well, some things happened. Anyway, expect some craziness from them. They're a bit eccentric, not the most sane of people" he explained as Robin began driving.

"Not sane? Are you kidding? They're completely crazy" Robin cut in.

"Yeah, they're nuts" Manny commented,

"Well, they sound interesting. I'm can't wait to meet them!" She exclaimed.

'This girl...' Thought Harry.

'This girl...' Thought Robin.

'I'm hungry...' Thought Manny.


	3. Chapter 3 (note)

Hi guys! Just wanted to give all credit for character designs, except Bella May, to caramelovu on Tumblr. That's all! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, here we are" Robin said, pulling into the driveway of an apartment building. They all left the car, grabbing her luggage, and heading up to the apartment. As soon as Harry opened the door they were greeted by a loud screech.

"Calm down woman! You're driving me mad! This idea of creativity is just too bad!" A man said from a room somewhere in the apartment. His voice was very deep.

"Bad!? Time is absurd, you can do nothing to change it, or have I misheard?!" A women screeched, seeming to come from the same room.

"And that would be Paige and Tony. Stupid things, they can't stop fighting" Robin said. That was when May noticed the room she was in. The door opened to the kitchen. It had a singular table in the middle, and on the counter was an assortment of cooking utensils. They advanced into the living room where she saw an old TV, a book shelf, a hat rack, a large arm chair, a rocking chair and a child's chair. Manny threw himself into the armchair and Robin sat on the rocking chair, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"C'mon, the guest room is upstairs" Harry said, bringing her out of her thoughts as he dragged her luggage upstairs. She skipped after him. He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling slightly. She was looking at the picture hanging on the walls, pictures of them at the beach, at the zoo and a few of Harry and Robin with their parents. But not Manny. Harry lead her into the guest room and put her luggage on the bed. The walls were a pastel pink color.

"This room is very pretty" she commented, sitting down on the bed and looking around.

"It's, uh, not much. We don't get guests often" he explained, flustered. "I'll let you get situated".

"Thank you" she said smiling. She began unpacking as he left. Now to go take care of Paige and Tony. He rushed to the unused dining room downstairs. He opened the door to see them passionately making out.

"S-sorry!" Harry exclaimed, slamming the door shut and running to the living room.

"What happened?" Robin asked, walking out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn.

"Nothing" he mumbled, sitting down and sinking into the green armchair. Manny had planted himself on the rug in front of the TV and was watching the previews of a movie. "What movie?".

"Frozen" Robin said with a devilish smile.

"Oh, shit."


	5. Chapter 5

May had finished unpacking, had put her hair into a bun and had started reading a book when she heard singing from downstairs. She brushed it off as nothing, but the singing got louder and louder. She focus on reading now so she walked downstairs to check it out. Robin and Manny were singing loudly with spirit as Harry sunk deeper into the armchair, trying to drown them out and focus on the movie.

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blaaaast!" Manny sang, making large swooping motions, attempting to copy the character in the movie shooting ice.

"I'm never going back! The past is in the paaaaast!" Robin sang, pumping his fist. "Come on Harry!".

"Let it-" the all sang, Harry being very quiet.

"GO! LET IT GO!" they continued, Harry still being extremely quiet.

"Uh, guys?" May said, bringing their attention away from the song. They just looked at her. She wasn't sure why, but they were just staring. Then she remembered what she was wearing. She blushed embarrassedly as she ran back to the guest room. She had forgotten she was wearing an untied robe over a very low cut tank top and pajama shorts. Shit shit shit, they had seen her cleavage. 'Great going May, way to make a good impression. They probably think you're a whore now. I didn't mean to, I just... Ahg, whatever, I need some sleep' she mentally scolded herself, throwing off the robe and climbing into bed, turning on her iPod. She played Death Of A Doll Maker by Creature Feature, and was lulled into sleep by the sounds of the beautiful accordion.

May was awoken by the sound of something being shattered downstairs. She looked at the alarm clock on the night stand. 2:43. Nobody would be awake this early. She decided to go check it out. She got up and grabbed her robe, tying it this time. Very quietly, she snuck to the stairwell. But she didn't need to walk downstairs to see who was down there. It was a man, walking into the dining room. It was a burglar. She had to go tell Harry. Lucky for her, all of the bedroom doors had a sign hung from them, with their occupants name crudely scrawled in paint. She tiptoed to the door with a sign that read Harry and opened it quietly. The walls were all painted blue. Everything in the room was blue, except for the clothes in the open drawer of the blue dresser. She thought she might have gone into the wrong room, but she glanced to the bed and, sure enough, there was Harry. He snored quietly. May lightly stepped to the side of his bed. Now to wake him. She lightly flicked his forehead. His face twitched, but not much else.

"Harry..." She whispered, followed by another crash from downstairs. Harry's eyes pried open, a bit groggy.

"Wha, May? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was smooth, and his arms had quite a lot of muscle. May blushed.

"Um, I heard some noises coming from downstairs, I think there's a burglar in the house" she explained.

"...Okay, let's go check this out" he said, standing up. He was wearing, as predicted, red sweatpants. May followed him closely as he descended the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise. He moved over to a closet by the living room, opened it and grabbed a metal baseball bat. Another crash came from the dinning room. May his behind him as they made their way over to the noise. Harry pushed the door open, and held up the bat. He looked to the corner. The figure was shrouded in shadows, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight pouring in throw the window.

"Hello?" Harry called out, stepping closer to the figure. The figure stepped forward into the light. Harry put the baseball bat down and sighed with relief. The man was slightly shorter than Harry, and had dark blue skin and eyes. His hair was black, dusted with blond tips, along with blond stubble and blond sideburns. He was dressed him a black trench coat, with a red dress shirt underneath, and black dress pants. There was a yellow sash across his chest. Crossing over his nose were two red clock hands. There was a small clock on his chest, along with a watch on his wrist. He was wearing large, white, cartoonish gloves, and held in them a long black cane.

"Tony, you scared the crap outta me" Harry said.

"Sorry, about that, I do sleepwalk you know, so do give me some slack...um...bro?" Tony said, playfully punching Harry's arm.

"Look, let's just get back to bed. We can worry about this in the morning" Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Right, see you soon. I suppose...how about noon?" Tony said, keeping with his rhyming pattern.

"Whatever, just get out."

"Right."

"So, what was that about?" May asked, as a Tony left.

"That was Tony, the Talking Clock. He tends to sleepwalk, and since he can sneak in here, he often ends up in our apartment" he explained, yawning.

"I see. Well, I'm glad it wasn't a burglar" she said as they tiptoed back upstairs.

"Yeah, that would've sucked. Anyway, goodnight" he said, as he opened his bedroom door.

"Goodnight" she said as well, entering the room, throwing her robe on the floor, turning the music back on, and falling asleep.


End file.
